Make You Feel My love
by montego24
Summary: —Alice, Alice —.Grito con dolor y desesperación. Pero ella solo corrió, sin mirar la calle y después todo paso tan rápido.


.

Había cambiado. Estaba seguro de ello. No era la misma persona que ella conoció, no él no era el mismo, pero la amaba.

No la culpaba, ¿Cómo ella iba amar a una persona como él?, tan marcado por las circunstancias de la vida, tan enfermo. ¡Tan maldito!

Seguía mirando la lluvia caer, le recordaba a ella, tan libre, hermosa en todos los sentidos, alegre, pero a la vez con ese toque de melancolía, y él era todo un cobarde. Sin ella, intento encontrar sentido a su vida, pero no lo lograba.

Tenía aún las palabras que su madre un día le dijo, muy grabadas en su mente, cada instante, de cada día, las recordaba tan claras. "Ella es diferente, nunca será para ti". Por supuesto que no, nunca fue para él. Ella era mejor que él, que su familia entera. ¿Su destino era ese?, ¿Su destino no era con ella? No podía dejar de pensar en ello, pero qué más daba ¿no?, ella ya no estaba con él, y ella ya no le pertenecía más.

No se dio cuenta que en qué momento todo se le salió de las manos, solo hasta que la vio con un par de maletas en su puerta a punto de marcharse, se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de perderla, aún recuerda aquellas palabras que con lágrimas en los ojos que le dijo antes de marcharse: "Puedo ofrecerte un abrazo cálido, aquel que tanto necesitas, solo para hacerte sentir mi amor, pero no lo haré, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, no dudo, pero tu amor por mí sí, por eso me voy". Solo tomo sus cosas y se marchó.

No se dio cuenta cuento tiempo llevaba llorando junto aquella ventana, viendo a la gente correr bajo la lluvia. Solo se dio cuenta de lo solo que estaba, no quería seguir sintiéndose como las sombras de la noche, ¡No! Se negaba a ser como una sombra en la noche, pero así era su vida desde que Alice se marchó, sola y sin que nadie sintiera su presencia, sabía que estaba, pero no lo veían, solo ella le podía ser su sol y regresarlo a la vida, solo quería que ella le secara sus lágrimas, solo quería volverse a sentirse amado. Deseaba sentir un abrazo de ella, que durara un millón de años, solo necesitaba sentirse amado.

Sabía que él estaba en esa situación por no haber decidido a tiempo. Por no decirle cuanto la amaba, la deseaba.

Pero ni él mismo lo sabía, él también sentía algo fuerte por María, pero no fue hasta que Alice se marchó, que se dio cuenta lo mucho que la amaba, y lo solo que se sentía, supo que siempre fue Alice ante todo, pero ya era tarde ¡Malditamente tarde!

El juro no dañarla, protegerla ante todo, sacarle sonrisas, amarla, respetarla, pero sobre todo hacerla sentir todo su amor. Le fallo, lo sabía, él cambio y ella nunca lo quiso ver, lo vio hasta que fue tarde. Hasta que él la engaño con María.

María le hizo sentir, lujuria, pasión, algo que con Alice pocas veces sintió.

Pero ahora solo deseaba que Alice lo abrazara, con sus abrazos saca tripas, quería ir de compras con ella, aunque lo odiara, solo quería verla sonreír.

Él supo desde el momento que la conoció que le pertenecía .No tuvo duda, aquella mujer tan alegre, le pertenecía, nunca lo dudo, solo lo olvido, y cuando logro recordarlo ya la había engañado, ya era demasiado tarde, su Alice ya no estaba a su lado.

Solo se escuchaba el TIK-TAK, TIK-TAK, del reloj en la habitación, se sentía solo.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y la vio, no cabía duda era ella. Corrió a su puerta, no la perdería de nuevo, ya no la dejaría marchar, ella tenía que perdonarle, se arrastraría de rodillas, si eso era necesario, no había nada que no haría por ella, para conseguir su perdón.

—Alice, Alice —.Grito con dolor y desesperación.

Pero ella solo corrió, sin mirar la calle y después todo paso tan rápido. Un carro amarillo venia justo en la dirección de Alice, él corrió todavía más rápido y logro empujarla, después solo recuerda la dulce voz de Alice que le pedía a gritos, con voz rota que la viera, y lo perdonaba, que lo seguía amando, él le dio una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos jamás.

* * *

Hola como hoy es mi cumpleaños me auto regalo algo. me encanto escribirlo y espero que ustedes también les guste. Espero sus Reviews.


End file.
